


Tea

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, No plot at all, Shameless Smut, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Just a bit of lazy weekend morning smut.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/gifts).

“Tea, darling?”

You looked up from where Tom stood before you, terry dressing gown touching the floor around his feet. When you two decided to have a lazy day, you _really_ went for it.

At 1.24pm you still wore your fluffy pyjamas.

Tom looked very aristocrat-casual in his long, navy robe, over linen PJ pants and a baggy-fit charcoal t-shirt.

He held out the box of tea.

You had over twenty kinds. He teased you about it sometimes, but you always said “You can pry my tea out of my cold dead hands the day you give up the fifty editions of Hamlet on our shelves.”

He wouldn’t.

And really, you’d never ask him to.

“Earl Grey, I think.”

He smiled his agreement, one stray curl brushing his eyebrow as he nodded.

There was something about the way the light from the window fell across his face, kissing those perfect cheekbones, the way the early afternoon sunshine, shining in sections through your wooden blinds, picked out each thread of gold in his sleep-tousled hair.

Whatever it was, in that moment, he was _irresistible._

You tossed the book aside and grabbed for him. He dropped the box of tea on to the carpet and went willingly. You covered his little gasp of pleased surprise with a kiss, tasting the tang of coffee and the sweetness of marmalade - his habitual snack on toast on a Sunday - on his tongue. He tasted delicious, addictive.

You slid your hands into his hair as he moved on top of you, laying you back on the sofa. The grey pillows cushioned you as his busy mouth moved down your neck and you arched to give him better access, moaning his name.

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that,” he muttered, unbuttoning your PJ top hastily. You felt him hard and hot against your thigh and it sent a quiver of excitement rushing through you. This would be no usual lazy weekend sex, but hot and frantic and _now,_ and you wanted it.

You reached between your bodies and pulled his erection from the slit in his linen pants, palming it. He bit off a curse against your lips as you struggled to push your PJ trousers down with one hand. Tom assisted you, clever hands dancing over the sensitive place between your legs, testing your readiness for him. He groaned when he found you wet and ready. You spread your legs as much as the pants around your knees allowed, and he thrust in. You both sighed as he stilled for a second, and then set a punishing pace, each stroke thrilling you, inching you closer to what turned out to be a blinding orgasm.

You held him as he tumbled over that cliff edge after you, trembling with the aftershocks.

“Well, darling,” he said against your neck as you both lay entwined, “I think I’ll ask if you’d like tea again this time tomorrow.”


End file.
